


Jeezy Take the Wheel

by CobaltPaladin



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explosions, Gen, War, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: Writing Prompt: Jesus take the wheel! Satan get behind me! Buddha, man the 50 Cal!





	Jeezy Take the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! This fic contains CobaltPaladin's first unsencored swear word.. If you are easily offended, DO NOT READ!

"They're coming!" You yelled. You looked in the rearview mirror. The navy blue armored car was pulling closer and closer. You heard Buddha yell. "I'm not comfortable using a heavy machine gun!"  
"Why the fuck not?" Yelled Satan.   
"I'm a pacifist! Also, language!"  
These idiots were giving you a headache. "You idiots!" You shouted. "Stop arguing or Santa's gonna get us! Also, hate to break the Fourth Wall, but CobaltPaladin's profile is supposed.to be swear-free!" Saan, Buddha, and Jesus blinked at you. "Jeezy! Eyes on the road!"  
Jesus' head snapped back to face the front of the Budget rent-a-truck and swerved the car.   
"What the hell was that?" Yelled Satan.  
"There was a bunny! I didn't want to offend Buddha over there.  
"Thanks. Seriously." said Buddha.  
"Um, guys?" asked Jesus. The dieties kept bickering. "Guys?" The gods kept arguing. "GUYS!" he yelled. everybody shut up."Santas in the car!"  
You heard a distinct "Ho Ho Ho!", and a bag was pulled over your head.


End file.
